


There Are No Angels Here (Three Ungrateful Second-Years & Yachi Don't Count)

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Days of December [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Kageyama Tobio, Gen, Gingerbread House Chaos, Studio Ghibli References, Tobio has no Chill for his Kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Tobio offers his kitchen to make gingerbread houses.He regrets it.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara & Kageyama Tobio & Kinoshita Hisashi & Narita Kazuhito, Ennoshita Chikara & Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka
Series: Days of December [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854
Kudos: 56





	There Are No Angels Here (Three Ungrateful Second-Years & Yachi Don't Count)

**Author's Note:**

> RIBBON/GINGERBREAD/ANGELS
> 
> TW for an almost Panic Attack(?).

Staring with wide eyes, Tobio wondered just how it got to this point.

Hinata was practically covered in flour-that much flour hadn't even been out, so how even-?!-and Noya had _icing_ in his _hair_ . Tanaka had accidentally glued Sawamura’s hand to the counter top with the caramel glue and was wheezing despite Sawamura’s rising threats of punishment. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were eating the gingerbread angels. Azumane was crying over his broken roof pieces, Sugawara giggling too much to calm him. Shimizu had pulled edible glitter from _somewhere_ -she was at least being careful, but _glitter_.

Tobio’s mind was racing, trying to figure out just what he would need to clean up the mess. Oh, gods, he was going to have to dig out the bigger supplies, wasn’t he? He hated using those, the smells lingered and he couldn’t open the window in the winter, the heat would escape-

“Kageyama.”

His head twisted, seeing Yachi holding onto Ennoshita’s sleeve as she frowned towards the counter. Kinoshita and Narita both seemed a little pale-why? Was it because he messed up on their gingerbread house?-and Ennoshita had a serene smile on his face.

Ennoshita placed a tray of ribbon shaped cookies into his hands, making blue eyes blink at them blankly. “Why don’t you guys go watch some movies? We’ll finish your gingerbread house.”

Stunned enough to be pushed towards the living room, Tobio looked between Kinoshita and Narita-both now holding cups of hot chocolate-and the closed living room door. He heard the kitchen door shut, muffling the ruckus in the kitchen more until it fell completely silent. He stared with confusion at the second years, both staring at each other.

Narita turned to him before he could say anything, smiling gently. “Kageyama, would you happen to have any holiday movies?”

He shook his head slowly. “No. I’ve got Studio Ghibli movies, though…”

“That’s fine,” Kinoshita said brightly, guiding him to the couch. He set his mug on a coaster and went to grab the blankets from the loveseat. “Here, let’s bundle up. C’mon.”

The setter let himself be manhandled into a half burrito, a blanket preventing him from standing along with his mug of hot chocolate. He sipped at it in bemusement as they set up the TV for a movie and blinked. Have they been over that often they know how to do it?

Narita pressed play and they began watching the adventures of Arrietty. As they watched, Tobio sipped his drink and nibbled on cookies. Every time he finished one, Narita or Kinoshita would put another in his hand. He did try to get up once, hearing a crash from the kitchen, but he was dragged right back down with Kinoshita sprawling over him cheerfully.

Tobio just stayed, silently awed when he was finally able to get up later when his team poured into the living room in a sheepishly subdued manner and Yachi took him into the kitchen, beaming.

His kitchen was clean, just like he had left it that morning only with gingerbread houses lining the counter. 

He ended up passing around the Christmas peppermint patties Azuto had made him.


End file.
